


Schönes Kind

by PHILosophy97



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Innocent credence, M/M, Nipple Piercing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pining, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/pseuds/PHILosophy97
Summary: Once Grindlewald and Credence arrive at the castle in Austria, Gellert is more than ready to shower Credence in luxery, whether Credence wants that or not





	1. Chapter 1

Credence grew up in the jungles of New York, so really seeing even a few trees could cause excitement to wiggle up his spine. But this, this was beautiful. 

“Enjoying the view, schönes,” a voice behind Credence asked, making the boy jump and wring his hands slightly. He wasn’t the terrified child who grew up in New York, anymore. The circus had changed him, the way the circus master had treated him had changed him, but a harsh voice sneaking up behind him and using words he didn’t know did Credence few favors. 

“It’s very beautiful,” Credence murmured, turning around to gaze at the powerful man behind him. The man was odd, frightening, and Credence remembered the way he’d treated him in New York. The man made Credence’s hair stand on end, but nevertheless Grindlewald claimed he could help, and Credence was desperate. 

“Yes, it is exquisite,” Grindlewald murmured, stepping a bit closer, yet his eyes raked over not the window, but Credence himself. Shivering slightly, the boy swallowed and glanced back out to the window again.

“Why are we here, Mr Grindlewald?” Credence demanded softly. “Are we hiding?”

“In a way,” Grindlewald murmured. He moved to take the place beside Credence, and he placed a warm, solid hand on the small of the boy’s back. Credence nearly squeaked, however he forced himself to stand still and tall, and simply glanced over at the blonde, whose mismatched eyes smiled. “We are hiding, I suppose, but it’s because we are protecting something, or someone really. You are delicate, schönes kind, powerful but delicate. I cannot let you be hurt again. You matter far too much for this world. You matter far too much to me.”

“Mr Grindlewald-“

“Call me Gellert,” the blonde murmured against Credence’s ear, his voice a soft puff of warm air. Credence licked his dry lips and nodded. 

“Mr Gellert, I’m afraid I don’t really understand. You said you can help me. Those people, they want to kill me I think. They don’t want me to know who I am…”

“Oh, I will help you, liebling,” Gellert murmured, keeping his hand solidly at the small of Credence’s back as he began to lead him out of the room. “Come, come, I have beautiful things to show you. You will be most pleased.”

Credence’s eyes grew wide as he was led from the small room where he’d be kept, to a much bigger, lovely bedroom with an equally spectacular view of the mountains. Grindlewald made no protest as Credence broke away to press his hands to the glass and stare out of the window with the dizzying height. He heard a soft movement behind him, and Credence turned to find that Grindlewald had pushed open two double doors, revealing a closet with rows and rows of lovely clothes. Curious, Credence slunk forward, his eyes narrowing in on one, a combination which Grindlewald moved to place on the bed.

“For you, liebling,” Grindlewald murmured, stepping back so that Credence could creep over and examine the outfit.

“It’s beautiful,” Credence murmured. “But aren’t these… aren’t these made for a girl?”

“They will look exquisite on you,” Gellert replied, his voice just above a whisper. This time Credence hardly flinched as Gellert’s hand trailed lazily up Credence’s back to finally settle in the little hairs at the nape of his neck, playing with them tenderly. “May I see you in it, please?”

“Well… yes, thank you Mr Gellert,” Credence murmured, running his fingers over the soft, rich material. “May I change somewhere?”

“Oh, of course, how silly of me,” Grindlewald chuckled softly. With a gentle swish of his hand, the beside table transformed into a changing screen, it’s dividers the color of a soft, spring peach. Credencd ducked behind it, either not noticing or unconcerned that the light shone through, providing Gellert with a lovely silhouette. Even so, Gellert turned away to busy himself with some items sitting on the vanity, humming a soft tune. 

When Credence stepped out from behind the screen, Gellert caught view of him in the vanity’s mirror, and he hummed in soft appreciation. 

“Oh, mein schatz, you are exquisite,” Gellert murmured, moving to take Credence into his arms. He must have sensed Credence’s uneasiness, however, as he stepped away and moved his hand to simply rest once again at the boy’s waist line. Pressing a kiss to Credence’s earlobe, Gellert smiled and murmured, “Come, darling, time for dinner. Dinner always comes before desert.”


	2. Chapter 2

In New York, dinner had always meant a bit of thin chicken broth, or if Credence was especially lucky he received a bit of dried bread to dip into his soup. Then, when Credence had join the circus, he learned that dinner no longer existed at all, and so he was forced to steal scraps from the food stands, or pickpocket visitors for enough coins to afford Credence a handful of popcorn. The popcorn had been buttery and delicious, but his belly always ached for more, even after eating his handful. This dinner, however, was like nothing Credence had seen before.

Mr Gellert ate now and then, however his attention seemed far more focused on ensuring at Credence had enough food to fill his belly. There was sausage, fluffy potatoes, a bit of something green, buttered bread rolls… the list went on and on. At first Credence had merely picked at the food on his plate, worried about eating too much and upsetting Mr Gellet, yet the man touched his arm gently each time Credence hesitated, urging the boy to eat his fill.

Once all the food on his plate finally disappeared, Credence let Mr Gellert pull him onto his lap, Credence’s head pillowed against the man’s shoulder. Credence felt tired, floaty, happy, and warm wrapped in the man’s arms. It was a warm sort of feeling like he’d never had before. When Mr Gellert hummed softly, it was difficult for Credence to keep his eyelids from drifting shut.

“Schönes, how are you? Was that a nice dinner?” Mr Gellert murmured into Credence’s ear, his voice a soft tickle. Credence hummed, his lashes fluttering open long enough for him to nod. Mr Gellert seemed happy, which made Credence smile and snuggle a little closer to his warmth. Distantly, Credence felt a hand wander up the thin skirt he was wearing, and the boy tensed, a small unhappy noise worming out of his throat. The hand disappeared.

“My boy,” Gellert murmured, a gentle hand stroking through Credence’s hair. “You are so special, so important. You mean the world to me, mein schatz. Do you know why?”

Humming, Credence mustered up enough strength to shake his head, nuzzling a bit closer into Grindlewald’s shoulder and wishing desperately to go to sleep right here, right now.”

“Because you’re different, different than any other wizard I have ever met. You are powerful, but you are also delicate. I worry for you, darling, I worry someone out there will use your power for evil. We would not want that, would we schönes?” Gellert’s voice was a soft rumble against Credence’s right ear. It was incredibly soothing, yet when Credence only hummed again, he felt a hand gently squeeze his hip, and his eyes blinked open in displeasure. The hand stopped however, and Gellert asked again more forcefully, “We wouldn’t want anyone to abuse your power, to use it for evil, would we darling? No one should ever use you against your will.”

“No,” Credence agreed softly, eyes wide as his lashes fluttered in the effort to stay open.

“That’s why,” Gellert went on. “I’m going to bind your powers to me. I will make sure no one ever abuses your powers, my beautiful boy. Only I will be able to access your powers, so that nobody can ever hurt you, use you, against your will. Isn’t that kind of me? I will ensure no one get hurts my you, my darling. You are far too special to be hurt.”

Credence hummed again, nuzzling against Gellert’s neck, a smile on his face. He liked being called special, he loved compliments. They made him feel even warmer inside, and when Gellert asked him if this made him happy, Credence nodded lightly against Grindlewald’s neck.

“Come,” Gellert murmured. “I will keep you safe.”

Credence felt himself being lifted, one hand under his knees, the other around his shoulders, and Credence gently hugged his arms around Gellert’s neck. He was sad when he was gently placed on something, though whatever it was was soft and Credence snuggled into it. 

“Oh, my sweet, you are darling,” Gellert murmured, his voice softer for a moment before the bed dipped and then Credence felt the man’s presence beside him. “But do not sleep yet, we are not done.”

Credence felt the front of his dress being pushed back, leaving his chest bare, and Credence whined against the cold. Finally his eyelids blinked open again, and he tilted his head when he found that Gellert was holding a small, golden ring. It wasn’t like a normal ring, however, as it had a small opening. Gellert smiled warmly at him, the back of his hand caressing Credence’s cheek.

“This is our ring,” Gellert explained softly. “It will keep you safe. It will make sure no one can hurt you. No one else will ever use you for their own gain. I won’t let anyone else touch you. Alright, my darling?”

“A-alright,” Credence murmured, eyeing the ring. “Does it go on my finger, Mr Gellert?”

“Oh no, schönes, then anybody who wanted to hurt you could take it off. No no, this ring can never be removed. It will keep you safe from others forever. Just relax, my sweet, just let yourself relax,” Gellert’s hand in his hair made Credence smile, and once again his eyes began to feel heavy, so he let Gellert’s hands wander from his cheek to his neck, and then slowly down to his chest. Gellert massaged there slowly, gently, and Credence nearly felt himself leaning into the touch. It felt incredibly nice somehow, and a small smile leaked onto his face.

“You are so good,” Gellert whispered, something clinking above him, and Credence found himself soaking up the praise like a sponge. A moment later he felt fingers touching his right nipple, and for a moment a soft whimper escaped his throat, but he felt a soft kiss press against his forehead and he felt silent again, smiling. His nipple began tingling a moment later, feeling a bit like when he leg falls asleep, but it wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Somewhere in the back of his mind Credence felt something rolling his nipple, pulling on it, stretching it out, but it didn’t hurt really so he ignored it in favor of the hand stroking his hair.

“Hold still, schönes,” Gellert murmured. Credence felt a distant ache on his right side, though he couldn’t quite place it. There was a long moment of silence, during which Credence simply sat, and then… and then there was pain.

Credence yowled, moving to jerk and sit up in bed, but a strong hand held down his shoulder, pushing against his chest which was quickly rising and falling. Credence squirmed, feeling blinded by the pain, and yet as soon as if began it seemed to stop, and Credence was left whimpering against his pillow. 

For a moment his vision was swimming, but then Credence narrowed in on the little golden ring piercing his right nipple. It sparkled slightly, and though for a moment Credence wanted to hate it, the more he looked at it the more he liked it.

Chuckling softly, Gellert reach forward and began to turn the ring, and Credence realized it was now an endless loop, the small space in the loop now closed.

“You see, darling, no one will ever be able to take it off. You will be safe forever,” Gellert murmured. Credence blinked as Gellert moved to grasp the ring, and he began to tug gently. Whining loudly, Credence cried out and scrambled to sit up, following Grindlewald’s pull until he was tucked against the man’s side. His nipple ached, but the soft song Gellert was humming comforted him. Credence watched silently as Gellert produced a light golden chain his he clipped to the ring. 

“Now, whenever I hold this chair, I will be able to access your magic. Only me, and I will protect you, keep anyone else from ever using you for evil. You will be safe forever, darling, I will make sure of it,” Gellert murmured. He gently tugged at the chain, as if to check if it was truly connected. That hurt, and Credence whined again. Biting his lip, Credence looked between his two nipples, and he noticed that the one with the ring was now pebbled compared to the other soft one. 

“Not to worry, my beautiful child, no one will ever know,” Gellert murmured. He moved to slip Credence’s dress back on, and this time Credence understood. He was not a girl, so he thought the soft pads on the front of the dress silly. Yet now, despite pressing uncomfortably against the ring, Credence realized it kept his pebbled nipple safely hidden.

“Now sleep,” Gellert murmured. “And I will see you in the morning, my beautiful child.”

And so Credence let himself be pushed tucked under the sheets and he was quickly fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I’d love to know your thoughts and let me know if there’s anything you’d like to see in future chapters


End file.
